


How to make friends

by FixaIdea



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, Canon Era, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixaIdea/pseuds/FixaIdea
Summary: Bossuet is introduced to a new acquaintance. He's not sure how to feel about him yet.





	How to make friends

Bossuet tried to stay on topic, he really did - the man Courfeyfac recently introduced him to, a fellow called Enjolras, was all business and no fun. Bossuet doubted his jokes and anecdotes impressed him, and yet he couldn’t help but weave them into his speech. Enjolras, bless his boring little heart, kept walking beside him, looking straight ahead with a blank expression.

‘…And Joly just keeps feeding them. All the stray cats of the neighbourhood know him, there’s always at least three of them in his flat.’ Boussuet trailed off. He wasn’t sure Enjolras was even listening to him anymore.

The man in question hummed a little.

‘So what you say’ he said, still looking straight ahead ‘Is that your friend’s flat is a veritable chat-eau?*’

Bossuet blinked and stared, trying to decide whether he truly heard what he thought he did - but Enjolras was looking at him expectantly out of the corner of his eye, so he must have.

Bossuet threw his head back and laughed. Enjolras didn’t smile, but he bounced a little bit on his heels and held his head higher, obviously proud of his awful pun.

That was the moment Bossuet knew they were going to be friends.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *château - castle  
>  chat - cat


End file.
